


I'm a Mosshead

by Klar



Series: Trouble with- [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klar/pseuds/Klar
Summary: Everyone is calling her Veronica. There's also an alligator staring at her and she doesn't know why. "Don't mind the alligator. It's a companion of a senior." SI!OC





	I'm a Mosshead

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah yes, another self-insert in the fandom famous for self-inserts. This time, it's mixed with a certain scientist pill.
> 
> Do review your thoughts! I'd like to hear your opinions(or expectations/guesses) about this.

She considers herself to be a well collected individual. _If you disregard the frequent daydreams._  No matter how much of a trouble a problem presents itself she always has something to lessen its impact.

Some might say she's a meticulous person. The one who has a plan for action.  _But really, she just want to jump back to the world in her head._

The one with sheer determination to run straight to war and survive.

Not literally ,but you know what she meant.

So when she fell asleep during her commute from a class...she was fine with it.

Nothing was fine however when she woke up in a cylinder submerged in liquid.  _Somewhere in her told her that its not toxic. She doesn't know where it came from._

What's more distressing about this is the alligator staring at her whilst she process what's happening.

She thought her heart stopped for a moment there.

_Why the fuck is there an alligator!?_

_How did she get here!?_

_What is this liquid!?_

_Why am I submerged to it!?_

Dozens more of similar questions popped up in her mind as noise picked up from the outside.

Tapping of keyboards and rgb lights floods her senses. A flush of water drained from the cylinder as she floats down to the floor.

Her limbs felt nonexistent and the presumably oxygen mask(it felt like one) went off. She only had one experience with this kind of sensation before.

It was when her temperature went up to 42°C for a whole day.

Even the air felt cold. Not in the way of the fever but in a way when one just took a bath.

Somewhat recovering from the change(more like transported) of environment. She finally observed the room she resides in.

Several people surrounded her, judging by the different voices going around. It was

Murky conversations reached her ears. "... _success...settimo…" "Veronica...name…"_

She tried turning her head to remove the liquid from her ears when a pair of arms picked her up and wrapped a towel to her person.

_She doesn't like how this is turning out._

* * *

Death had been guiding souls to the afterlife for as long as they can remember. Up to this moment they continue guiding the deceased on to their afterlife.

Life had lived more than them. They constantly give life to several beings since the start of time.

At times Life gets mischievous and pulled Destiny to their schemes.

Sometimes they wonder why, but they had gotten used to it after a millennia. (or was it a century?)

They would have a strike often when the era was a peaceful one. This caused a few headaches and a lot of deceased people. By a lot they meant a couple million people.

Bubonic plague got out of hand by a mile and it was then when they finally decided to implement rules between themselves. Namely, making the universe intact and not to be given a genocidal plague.

Unfortunately for Death it didn't include the supposedly regulated soul transfer in another dimension.

* * *

Another thing about the peaceful eras is that the technology leaps out far beyond their expectations time and time again.

This time it's the asphalt made road that caused the  _minor_  havoc.

Rain just poured hard in that part of the world. It was a normal occurrence. Nothing to put much attention on.

Alas, Destiny just passed by the area and decided to mess with an idiot drivers break.

We all know what happened next.

Trashed truck, flattened humans, media reporting.

The usual stuff.

Except for the prematurely vanished soul of an impaled college freshman. Mortals didn't notice that though. They would be driven out by now if they actually did.

Death already felt the headache moments when they saw the empty lump of flesh.

 


End file.
